HEART
by Dancing In Moonlight
Summary: I love the way he looks at me, like anything is possible. Then it all went away when he left with my heart. (spoby love story)
1. Epilogue

'I had the dream again. Y'know, the one about that guy? But once again no specific detail about him, I didn't even see his face. Each time I get close to seeing it but I always wake up or just go blank. Why? What does this happen to me? Why can't I just see him?'


	2. You had me at 'Hello'

Dear diary: 15/10/19  
>'I had the dream again. Y'know, the one about that guy? But once again no specific detail about him, I didn't even see his face. Each time I get close to seeing it but I always wake up or just go blank. Why? What does this happen to me? Why can't I just see him?'<p>

I close the red book and put it back under my bed. I look around my room and stretch before I get up for school, the same routine every day; get up, pick my clothes, do my make up, hair, then leave. Boring right?

I show up at school at 8:30am, and like usual, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison are here. I head into the school and to my locker waking right past them. At this school they're the 'popular' girls, all unique in a certain way but yet all the same.

Unfortunately for me I always seemed to have a class with at least one of them, the unfortunate part is that recently I had become their target of choice, not that they scared me or anything it was just annoying, I walked to my home group which also happened to be with 'them'.

I walked in and looked up to see some guy - I'm guessing he was new - sitting in my spot by the window. I got this gut feeling, almost as if I knew him. He looked over at me, his eyes were icy blue and he gave me a crooked smile

I walked over to him and looked him up and down./p

"You're in my seat" I said, the words for whatever reason, came out shyly and a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uhm..." He got up and moved over to the seat across from me. "I'm Toby, I just moved here last week"

"Hi Toby, I'm Spencer. It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

He smiled and I bit my lip, today was actually starting off okay.

-  
>Schools over and honestly, today was amazing!, Toby's only in my home group and my Math and English, as for the popular girls -<p>

_Alison; Math, English, Science_  
><em>Aria; English, History, Science<em>  
><em>Hanna; English<em>  
><em>Emily; Sport, English, Math<em>

I can deal with that for now.

During English and Math Toby and I had sat together and i got his number, we had plans for 4:00pm, so as soon as the ell had gone for the end of the day I went straight home and changed. 'What to wear, what to wear' I thought to myself as I searched through my closet. I chose something simple; black singlet and skinny jeans with boots. He gave me the address of his house and I rushed over noticing it was already 4:10.

I knocked on the door and he opened it greeting me with a hello.

"I thought you weren't going to come" he confessed while closing the door and leading me to what I guessed was his room.

"I had some...difficulties" I said, not wanting to tell him it took me over half an hour to find something to wear only to show up in something so simple

"Oh okay, well, uhm...this is my room"

I walked in, not really sure what to do or where to look I sat on his bed and looked at him. He sat across from me on a desk chair.

"What do you want to do?" I asked a little awkwardly.

"I actually hadn't thought any of this through" he said with a little laugh "I guess we can watch a movie?"

"Sure, you pick" I said moving up to the top of his double bed and getting more comfortable. Toby moved next to me after putting on a movie and pressed 'play'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, i know it's really short but i hope you enjoy the story! the next chapter will be up soon and i promise it'll be longer!<strong>


	3. Jenna

**TOBY'S POV**

I woke up to a knock on the door. I looked down to see Spencer passed out on the pillow next to mine. I opened the door and saw Jenna. I stepped out of my room and shut the door behind me, if she saw Spencer I'd be a dead man.

"Hi Jenna. What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to go out somewhere" she said in a different tone then usual.

"No but thanks for the invite" I said turning around and opening my door slightly.

"Come on Toby, it'll be fun...I swear" she said with a wink.

"No Jenna. i know what you mean by 'fun' and trust me, it's not"

"Fine" she said and walked off.

I headed back into the room to see Spencer still asleep, she looks so cute when she's sleeping. I moved back into my spot next to her and decided to make a bold move, I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before cuddling up to her. It was obvious that I liked her, I just wish I knew if she liked me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

I woke up to 8 missed calls and 10 messages all from my mum. Confused, I looked around to realise I wasn't in my room, I felt Toby holding me and rolled over, only to be 4 centimetres away from him. Away from his lips to be exact. I pulled away a little and accidentally woke him up.

"Hi" I whispered as he opened his eyes.

He gave me a smile in return and a cute wave.

"I have to go"

As I said those words his smile dropped a little before he got up and walked me to the front door. We said our goodbyes and I started to leave, not exactly wanting too, but I knew I had to go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TOBY'S POV<br>**  
>I headed back into my room to find Jenna sitting on my bed wearing a much to short skirt for my liking and an unbuttoned white shirt revealing a lacy black bra.<p>

"What are you doing! Why are you wearing that?! Jenna nothing is ever going to happen between us!" I said in a disgusted but yet panicked voice.

"Oh come on Toby! Don't kid yourself!" She said walking over to me, she passed me and locked the door.

She started to push me over to the bed but I resisted stayed where I was.

"Fine then, stand, I don't care" she said in a bitchy tone.

She started to kiss up my neck and take off my shirt, I stopped her as much as I could without hurting her but she wouldn't stop. I turned my head towards the window to see someone watching in shock, too focused on stopping Jenna I didn't get a goo look at them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

Disgusted from what I'd just seen I ran home. Honestly I don't even know what I saw, but whatever it was I knew it was wrong. I got home and ran up to my room before anyone saw me and took a shower, I felt gross knowing that I had touched Toby and been so close to him when he was screwing, what I guessed to be, his sister.

I hopped out of the shower and got changed into my pj's, I heard my phone ping and it.

_Toby: I had fun, thanks for coming over_

Still unsure of how to react I left my phone with the text message open on my bed for a few minutes before making my choice of what to reply.

_Spencer: I saw you. You and your sister?. What the hell is wrong with you? You disgusting pig!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Please review if you are reading so I know to keep updating :3 xxxx<em>**


	4. Alison

**_Hey guys, this is going to be my last chapter for a while unless I get a review because I'm not exactly sure if anyone is reading this, so please, if you're interested in the story drop a review?_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Previously:<span>**_

**Still unsure of how to react I left my phone with the text message open on my bed for a few minutes before making my choice of what to reply.**

_**Spencer: I saw you. You and your sister?. What the hell is wrong with you? You disgusting pig!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>TOBY'S POV<strong>

I read Spencer's text over and over again for the next few hours, the words embedded into my mind. I should have known it was her standing there. I bet Jenna knew, I bet Jenna knew she was there all along.

I'd been sitting on my bed after Jenna had finally given up trying, she kept pushing herself on to me even though she should've known I wasn't going to just let her like she wanted. I couldn't think of a reply to Spencer's text and even if I could I doubt she would have read it, let a lone acknowledge it was there. ignoring the little few texts I was getting I shut down my phone and lay down.

The door bell went off and I rolled my eyes.

'_probably just one of Jennas friends'. _I checked the time. '_wait, 9:00 pm? why would they be here at this hour?'_

A knock was at my door and I rolled my eyes, _again_. '_what does she want **now?'**_

I opened the door ready to tell her to stop trying but instead, I was welcomed with a slap in the face then a shove out of the way. I recovered and looked up to see someone who I thought would never speak to me again.

"Hi, thanks for replying to my texts" she sarcastically added at the end walking towards my bed and sitting down.

"I was busy" I moved to the chair across from her. "what exactly do you want? I thought you said you never wanted to talk to me again?"

"Trust me, I don't want to be here but, I need your help, **_only _**your help" agitatedly she shifted around on the bed.

"With what? what's happened?"

"I can't tell you, not with Jenna here" she stood up and moved towards the door. "Just promise you'll help me"

with a nod of my head she left. I watched her through my window walk away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>ALISON'S POV<strong>

I walked straight home after leaving, making sure no one saw me.

_'Alison, calm down. It wasn't your fault! she came at you! she did it to herself!' _I repeated that sentence in my head for the rest of the night, it was the only way I could deal with myself.

"Honey! you're home! thank god!" my mother sounded scared.

'do they know already? oh god'

"Mum...what's wrong? has something happened?" I decided to play dumb, obviously she didn't know it was me.

"Honey, it's your sister, she's escaped and, the police..." she started to cry, but i knew what she was trying to say.

"Do they know who kill-"

"No. they don't" she said cutting me off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

I still hadn't gotten an answer from Toby. I had to _**know**_ what was going on behind his locked door. Bored and annoyed I ran down to his house. I bashed on his door until he answered not caring who I woke up.

"ALISON GO AWAY!" a girl answered screaming. It was the girl I saw with Toby when i was leaving. "Oh, uhm, hi?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Toby"

"Go right in" with an eye roll she walked towards what I guessed was her room.

As I was walking to Toby's room I thought of what _**that girl**_ had said. _'Alison? what was she doing here?' _I knocked on his door but he didn't answer right away, when he finally did he looked shocked.

"Spencer! Come in, please" I walked in but didn't sit down.

"I saw you, you and the girl who answered door" he looked confused so I continud. "Are you guys screwing ea-"

"NO!" He yelled cutting me. "She wants to, I don't! You weren't meant to see that"

His face dropped to a frown and I felt the need to comfort him. He looked me in the eyes, had ever noticed how blue they were.

"Toby, i know i don't know you but, please, what is going on"

He kept looking me straight in the eye a he started to explain.

"Well, first of all, she's my sister, Jenna"

* * *

><p>So, as I said above, this is the last chapter for now as I still don't know if anyone is reading, if you are, please review to let me know?<p> 


End file.
